The following disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying a print image on a display in the case where the display apparatus creates print data to be used for a printer to perform printing, to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of the display apparatus, and to a method of displaying the print image on the display of the display apparatus.
There is known an apparatus capable of controlling a display to display a print image for a label to be created by printing on a printing medium. For example, there is known a bar-code-image creator. The bar-code-image creator is capable of displaying a plurality of bar-code images on a display in a first arrangement manner or a second arrangement manner as an arrangement manner. In the first arrangement manner, the bar-code images are arranged substantially on a straight line along a direction parallel with the long sides of the respective bar-code images. In the second arrangement manner, the bar-code images are arranged substantially on a straight line along a direction parallel with the short sides of the respective bar-code images. It is noted that a user can select and set the first arrangement manner or the second arrangement manner on a screen displayed by selection of an arrangement menu.